


The Sparda Family's Pet

by Kit_Kat_Cathy



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cathy/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cathy
Summary: You the reader is an 18-year-old girl who happens to stumble upon Nico and Nero, two bad ass demon hunters, and joins them in a pursuit of friendship and leaves behind a lonely life you once had. Along the way to the Devil May Cry shop, you take an interest in the young man in the passenger seat up front and turns out that he did as well. While on the road, Nero repeatedly fucks you passionately until you get to his uncle's shop. Upon meeting his said uncle and his father, you can see exactly where he gets his looks from and things take an interesting turn when all three men decide to take a bite out of you.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (DmC)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Nico (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (DmC)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. #01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero and Nico pick up a cute little thing and start their journey together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Please enjoy!

It was another normal day for you. You woke up in your dingy old mattress and dust-covered room. You lived in an abandoned building so this was normal for you to say the least. You had been given away to an orphanage at birth but as soon as you turned 18, you were kicked out and was forced to live on your own accord. You had nowhere to go so you wandered around a bit and eventually came across the oh so lovely, almost falling apart building.  
You yawn loudly and stretch your limbs then throw your legs off the bed to sit up slowly. The light from the window across from your bed, temporarily blinding you as you stand and start to make your way over to the small dresser where you stuffed all your belongings in, which wasn’t much, just a few changes of clothes and some miscellaneous objects. You take out a new pair of clothes for the day, you wonder what and how you were going to eat today. You didn’t have money and without that, you were either left with dumpster food or stealing whatever you could and you were definitely going with the latter. You continued your daily morning routine and once finished, you left your little and barely standing paradise and headed into town where you’d hopefully find breakfast.  
While walking, you spotted a man in a leather jacket swiftly following quite an attractive young lady with brown hair and glasses. You hummed to yourself and continued on, barely even acknowledging that the man had some sort of robot arm. After walking quite a bit past the loud couple that were now yelling at each other from behind you and could be heard about a block away, you saw a few small rocks roll past your feet and abruptly stopped. Turning your head left, the direction the rocks came from, you found yourself peering into a dark alleyway that you had failed to notice before. You shuffled your feet a bit nervously because you knew that rocks didn’t just go rolling themselves. Swallowing the spit in the back of your throat, you inched closer towards the alleyway. “Hello?” your better judgment being thrown out the window even though you knew you probably should have walked away and not looked back.  
A small cough that echoed through the alleyway and a small boy walked into view. He looked hungry and scuffed up. His clothes were dingy and his skin had small cuts everywhere and dirt-caked his face. He had tears brewing in his eyes as he huffed lightly. “Please help me. I’m hungry and have nowhere to go…” You were heartbroken the second he said “hungry” and frowned lightly. You crouched down and got eye level with the boy and beckoned him to come closer. When he finally got close enough for you to reach out and grip his shoulders firmly but not enough to hurt the poor boy, you looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt too badly and once finished your eyes returned to the boy’s face which had contorted into some sort of monstrous-looking being. Your eyes went wide and you screamed loudly which alerted the couple down the block that you had passed. Your breathing quickened as you were face to face with the demon child that had grown a pair of sharp teeth and huge claws. The demon boy coiled his arm back and was getting ready to impale you with his sharp claws when suddenly the man in the dark coat jumped over you and the demon boy. Guns in hands while still in the air, he shot multiple rounds into the back of the demon head causing him to fall forward and nearly landing on you if the brunette from before hadn’t pulled you into her chest before so. Blood poured out of the monstrous child’s head and pooled at your feet. Your mouth had gone dry as you stared at the deformed and deceitful demon child.  
The pretty lady brought her hand up to your face and blinded you by covering your eyes from the horrendous sight. “Nero! Was that really necessary? Right in front of this poor gal?!” The man, apparently called Nero, clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “Well if I didn’t then she wouldn’t be standing there, would she? No. she’d be cabobbed onto the shit’s arm and bleeding out.” the man sassed the woman in front of him, not really upset or anything, it’s just how their relationship kind of works.  
While the two bickered, you could feel the creature’s blood seep into the holes on the bottoms of your worn-out shoes. You cringed and panted, wanting nothing more than to get out of the bloodied alleyway. She tried to step backward, which only succeeded in getting the pair’s attention. “Hey now Nero, we should probably get her outta here, she's probably scarred cause of your dumbass.” and with that, she grabbed onto your hand with her other hand that wasn’t shielding your vision from the gory sight in front of you and guided you away. When she deemed you both to be a safe distance away from the alley, she removed her hand from your face and smiled down at you. “Well aren’t you a cute little thing.” she snorted and grinned down at you. You blushed a bit and looked down at your blood-soaked shoes “Thank you…” you mumbled lightly and looked behind you to see how far away you were from the crime scene that just took place, only for you to see the man named Nero instead who was most likely intentionally blocking the view from you.  
Nero stared down at you for a few seconds, taking in your appearance before huffing lightly and crossing his arms only to turn his head and look the other way. He sort of had a pink hue on his cheeks but you couldn’t tell if he was blushing or if he had any kind of adrenaline rushing after that onslaught. You cleared your throat and began to speak. “Um….thank you for saving me back there. I almost became monster food.” you then proceeded to give a small, nervous chuckle. The pair nodded and gave you a “No problem”. You were about to say goodbye and go your separate ways until your stomach decided that now would be the perfect time to remind you of the reason you were out and about anyways. Your face began to turn a crimson color as they both chuckled at the sound of your stomach making gurgling noises. “Well, I see no reason to leave a pretty little thing such as yourself out on the streets and hungry. Hop on in the van and ill make ya a good ole breakfast that’ll stop all that noise!” the pretty brunette exclaimed loudly and grabbed hold of your hand once again and dragged you into her van. “I’ll even cook for ya for free since you’re so darn cute!” she said in her raspy voice and gave another little snort. Your blush only seemed to darken at her words and you took a seat at one of the barstools by the kitchen area inside the van. “By the way Darlin, the name’s Nico and that there is Nero.” she pointed to the male who had killed the demon as he was taking a seat next to you on another bar stool. He looked over at you and gave a small smile and a nod before uttering a simple “Hey” which you returned. “It’s nice to meet you both, my name is y/n” you gave both a small smile and continued “Thank you both for saving me”.  
While Nico was cooking and had most of your attention on her, Nero couldn’t help himself but look you over again like he did outside. He found it attractive and after Kyrie broke up with him, claiming she was lesbian and started seeing some girl, he needed something to distract himself from the degrading thoughts he had about himself, claiming that he wasn’t good enough for the woman he thought he’d marry. He licked his lips and took in your curves….or wait...curves? The more he looked at you, he could see just how hungry you truly were. You looked so small to him and compared to Nico, you were basically skin and bones. How long have you been in need of food? He also noticed all the holes and how dingy your clothes looked. He frowned and came to the conclusion that you were probably trying your hardest and living out in the streets. “Hey” he spoke up “You live around here?” you turned your attention to the white-haired male and pursed your lips. “Yeah, I live down the road. Two blocks away to be exact.” Nero’s eyebrows furrowed. “Nico and I just came that way. The only house that way is abandoned and falling apart”. After hearing his words, your face turned red once more but not because you were shy but because you were embarrassed he now knew that you lived in some old and dusty building. He noticed that you looked upset at his words and mentally cringed at himself for being too blunt. “Hey there, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset… I just… I don’t think you should have to live there is all.” Nero then thought about his next words carefully and decided that any punishment he'd get out of this would be worth it. “I was thinking that if you wanted to, you could come live with my uncle, my father and I at my uncle’s shop?” he peered down at you with what looked like puppy dog eyes and honestly, who were you kidding, it’s not like you were going to say no anyways. You were hungry and living in poor conditions. “I… id be more than happy if you’d let me stay with you guys. I'll help around with your uncle’s shop and make sure to pay you guys back in any way possible for letting me stay”. Nero blushed at your words and felt his cock twitch in his jeans after hearing that you’d pay them back in any way possible. He bit his lip and looked away “yeah yeah whatever. We’ll deal with all that when we get to the shop. While we’re here though, do you have any belongings you want to pick up before we head out?” You shook your head no and finally turned your attention back to Nico who had just finished breakfast for everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy in the van if you're pickin up what I'm puttin down hun 👀

Nero plopped down in the passenger seat and tried to get comfortable but ended up failing miserably due to the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice you’d feel around his cock. He was able to calm himself at breakfast, but he was soon starting to realize that keeping his little friend down would be harder than he thought, no pun intended. The whole time he sat next to you at breakfast, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, his sight basically glued to your small figure. It wasn’t that he was attracted to your abnormally small body, in fact, what had him worked up was the idea of him giving you a home and filling your hungry little tummy with food to thicken you up a bit and the whole domestic thing sorta turned him on. It kinda made him wonder if you’d make a good, obedient little wife, but he knew he was much too young to be thinking about marriage, and he had literally just met you, which was also why he was starting to feel guilty about thinking such lewd things about you. He bit his lip harshly at the sound of your voice as you were talking to Nico as his mind wandered and thought about what cute little noises you would make up under him. He shook his head and growled at himself and turned around in his seat to yell at Nico. “Are we leaving or what? I'd like to make it back home before tomorrow!” Nico looked up at him from where she was sitting next to you and sighed loudly. “Yeah yeah I’m coming shit head, hold your damn horses and don’t get your panties in a wad. We’ll make it home before sundown.” 

You looked up at Nero as he interrupted your conversation with Nico about how she liked to make and enhance weapons and gave a quizzical look as he himself seemed to look very uncomfortable. You had no idea why but you were kind of worried about him so you called out to him. “Nero, are you ok?” you had emitted a worried tone, but to him, it sounded like an angel’s prayer and you saying his name with your cute little voice, damn near blew his cover, and he almost sported an 8-inch hard-on. He groaned out loud and turned back in the seat to sit correctly again and answered you with a breathy response. “I’m fine, you just worry about yourself and eat up a bit more. You look like your starving”. He didn’t mean to sound like an ass but the fact that he was so turned on by you bothered him. Why the hell is he suddenly getting horny when you come around? Nico is around him way more often, and she's barely covering shit with the ensemble she has on and you’re fully covered aside from the few holes in your shirt so it doesn’t make sense. He has no idea why you’re suddenly so attractive to him. 

Upon hearing his answer, you frown lightly and keep your mouth shut. You figured he was just tired or something and didn’t want to aggravate him any more than he already is so you did what he said and opened up the bag of chips that Nico had given you and started eating them. Hearing the chip bag open from the front of the van, he smiled to himself and felt his heart skip a beat and his cock twitch once more, knowing you obeyed his order even though he knew you probably weren’t thinking about being a good girl for him like he was at the moment. 

Nico finally decided to get up, made her way to the front of the van and sat down in the driver’s seat, turning the key and starting the car. “Let’s get goin then guys. Gotta report back to Dante”. She then gave a little chuckle and told everyone to buckle up before flooring the gas peddle and speeding off which only led you to let out a little scream in surprise and quickly buckled yourself up. Both Nero and Nico chuckled at your scream, both used to the way Nico drives by now. 

After buckling up and getting used to Nico’s driving yourself, you can’t help but let your mind wander towards the attractive white-haired male up in the front seat. You had seen him sneak little glances at you at breakfast and couldn’t stop the blush that had ridden in your cheeks. You were never sexually active but seeing the male eye you up sent a nice heatwave towards your core. You accidentally moan out after remembering not only the heated gazes Nero was giving you earlier but also the way his voice trembled just a few minutes ago when you were talking to him. Your eyes widened at the noise you had just made and hoped neither of them heard and lucky for you when you glanced up at the front seats, neither of them looked like they seemed to notice but without your knowledge, Nero had very clearly heard it seeing as he had enhanced hearing due to being half-demon, but he had chosen not to let you know that he had indeed heard your sinful little noise. If only he could get up and make his way back there and make you emit even more himself, he definitely would in a heartbeat but his common sense, of course, stopped him from doing anything too rash. 

You swallowed the ball of spit you had in the back of your throat and rubbed your thighs together thinking of what the handsome man’s family looked like. Nero had to get his good looks somewhere, right? Your eyes were trained on the back of Nero’s seat, desperately wanting him to give you any kind of attention but not wanting to seem clingy. 

While you were in the back of the van giving into the vulgar thoughts of the fit man up front, he himself could smell your arousal build out of nowhere. He didn’t know what had happened to turn you on, but he himself was pretty damn happy that you were just as aroused as he was. Maybe he could tell Nico that he was going to head to the back of the van with you to keep you company. Yeah, he was definitely going to do that. "Hey Nico, Imma head back there with y/n. She seems a bit lonely." And with that, he unbuckled himself and swiftly made his way over to the couch you were sitting on and unbuckled your seat belt that Nico had built in. "Hey…." He had seemed so confident before when making up his mind to keep you company but now that he was there sitting with you, he didn’t know what to say or do. He wanted to grip your thighs and pull them apart. He wanted to rip all the clothes you currently had on your body off. He wanted to fuck you up against all the surfaces in the van, but he knew he couldn't. Not with Nico in the van and definitely not without your permission. His cock was now straining against his jeans, creating a decently sized tent in his pants, and he didn't even try to hide it this time. He licked his lips and looked into your eyes, silently begging for you to let him touch you.

Your eyes strayed away from his, landed on the tent in his pants, made their way up to Nico's seat and then back to Nero's own light blue hues. You let out a tiny squeak and parted your lips. Face blazing red-hot and fingers twitching, you scooted closer to the white-haired devil hunter and leaned into his chest.  
Nero sucked in a breath and finally decided it was ok to reach over and roughly grip onto your right thigh. He looked down at you and gave a small, cocky smirk before trailing his hand further up your thigh, only stopping when he made it to your inner thigh, dangerously close to your heat but not quite touching it. He heard your breathy moan and decided to lift his other hand up to your mouth to keep you quiet. Normally he would love to hear your little noises, but he knew that if Nico found out what was going on back there, she'd not only never let him live it down, she'd also be hella disgusted that he would do such a thing not only in her presence but also in her precious van. 

Your eyes followed every move of both of his hands and gave the man a look as if to let him know you needed his touch. He kissed his teeth and narrowed his eyes down at you after receiving your lust-filled gaze and finally placed the hand that was on your thigh onto your core, cupping you roughly. You wanted to moan out but Nero kept his hand against your lips, keeping your mouth shut which only led you to whimper quietly into his hand. He then proceeded to rub small circles into your clit with his thumb and applied a bit of pressure. No one had ever touched you like this, your head was swimming with arousal and you couldn’t tear your hips away from the man because even if you wanted to, you had basically given the man permission by eye-fucking him. You bucked your hips into his hand and you heard him give a light chuckle at your neediness. "Hey there princess, no need to be so eager, I'll take care of your pretty ass". Nero couldn’t believe the filth that just came out of his mouth. If he ever said that to Kyrie, she would’ve turned red-hot and slapped him, telling him that he was being inappropriate and that his holiness doesn’t allow such things until marriage, but seeing that you damn near came from his words he would bet that you didn't give a damn about such rules which turned him on even more. He needed someone who could fulfill his needs and love him all at the same time, something that Kyrie wasn't willing to do for multiple reasons, not that you’d be able to fulfill those requirements either, you barely knew him so loving him would take time, and he was definitely willing to wait. He licked his lips again and slipped his hand away from your heat and trailed his fingers to the button of your jeans, quickly undoing them and pawed at your panty line, waiting for your approval to continue on.


End file.
